Princess for a Day Tournament
The Princess for a Day Tournament was a channel event hosted by Prabowo Muhammad. The event involves 16 characters nominated by the Prabowo Muhammad fanbase battling it out in a battle royale. The winner of the tournament, determined by the fanbase's votes, would receive their own special day to take over the Prabowo Muhammad channel. The music released for the tournament was compiled in the album Princess for a Day Tournament Original Soundtrack. Summary The Princess for a Day Tournament involves 16 fan-nominated characters battling it out to see who would win the right to takeover the Prabowo Muhammad channel for a day. In a parody of the Super Smash Bros. series and the battle royale genre with Battlez mode like in Plants vs. Zombies 2, these 16 contestants fought 1-on-1 elimination matches (with each winner decided by a poll) until there was only one winner. Throughout the tournament and after the tourney proper ended, the Prabowo Muhammad team released rips for each of the qualified 16 characters (even after many of those characters were knocked out of the bracket), and for the tournament itself. These are unique among Prabowo Muhammad videos and rips as mostly being entirely original arrangements or even original compositions, credited directly to the artists that made them. Fighters qualified and nominated Universal * Mr. O'Hare from The Lorax. * The Scallions from VeggieTales. * Jeffy from the YouTube Channel SuperMarioLogan. YouTube * Unregistered HyperCam 2 from old YouTube (2005-2009). * VanossGaming, a Canadian YouTuber of gaming. Activision-Blizzard * Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot series. Disney * Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law. * Soos Ramirez from Gravity Falls. * The Genie from Aladdin. * Zendaya, performer of Disney Channel who plays as MJ in Spider-Man ''series. Nickelodeon * Dora Marquez from ''Dora the Explorer. Cartoon Network * Scoutmaster Lumpus from Camp Lazlo. Electronic Arts * Bjorn Unicorn from Peggle series. Nintendo * Jigglypuff from Pokemon ''series. PlayTonic Games * Yooka and Laylee from ''Yooka-Laylee. TellTale Games * Sam and Max, a character from it's game. Timeline On July 7, The latest video Meet the Forky, a video parodies Toy Story 4 characters with machinima based on Team Fortress 2 in Minecraft. Afterwards, video uploads we're suspended until the end of this event. On July 12, Later in the day, Prabowo Muhammad uploaded "Prabowo presents... PRINCESS FOR A DAY TOURNAMENT!". Round 1 Prabowo Muhammad released the tutorial video "Vote Responsibly!!" and announced Round 1, Match 1 (Mr. O'Hare vs. Unregistered HyperCam 2) through a video. With the video (and every following video) came a link to a poll where fans could vote on the winner. Later in the day came an announcement for Match 2 (Vanoss Gaming vs. Milo Murphy). Later still came a rip for Vanoss Gaming, "Sneaky Snitch". After that, winners were announced for Matches 1 and 2: Unregistered HyperCam 2 and Milo Murphy, respectively. Prabowo released a video for Match 3 (Dr. Neo Cortex vs. Soos Ramirez). After that, Prabowo announced Match 4 (Dora Marquez vs. Scoutmaster Lumpus). respectively. After that, winners were announced for Matches 3 and 4: Soos Ramirez and Scoutmaster Lumpus, respectively. On next any days, Prabowo Muhammad channel has gotten 1 copyright strike from Sumosoftinc, then retract it into zero copyright strike. Then, Prabowo announces Match 5 (Bjorn Unicorn vs. The Scallions). After that, Prabowo released a rip for Uunregistered HyperCam 2, "Spartan Combat". After that, Prabowo announced Match 6 (Jigglypuff vs. Zendaya). After that, winners were announced for Matches 5 and 6: Bjorn Unicorn and Jigglypuff respectly. On next any days, After that, Prabowo announced Match 7 (The Genie vs. Jeffy). Respectively. After that, Prabowo released a rip for Dr. Neo Cortex, "N Tropy". After that, Prabowo announced Match 8 (Yooka-Laylee vs. Sam & Max). After that, winners were announced for Matches 7 and 8: Jigglypuff and Sam & Max. Round 2 On August 2, Prabowo released a video for Round 2, Match 1 (Unregistered HyperCam 2 vs. Milo Murphy). Prabowo then announced Match 2 (Soos Ramirez vs. Scoutmaster Lumpus). After this, Prabowo released additional rips for The Scallions: "I Can Be Your Friend". Then, winners were announced for Matches 1 and 2: Milo Murphy and Scoutmaster Lumpus. On August 10, Prabowo announced Match 3 (Bjorn Unicorn vs. Jigglypuff) and Match 4 (The Genie vs. Sam & Max). Then, winners were announced for Matches 3 and 4: Jigglypuff and Sam & Max. Semi-Final Round On August 16, Prabowo released a video for Semi-Final Round, Match 1 (Milo Murphy vs. Scoutmaster Lumpus). Prabowo then announced Match 2 (Jigglypuff vs. Sam & Max). After this, winners were announced for Matches 1 and 2: Milo Murphy and Jigglypuff. 3rd Place Match and Finale On August 21, Prabowo released a video for 3rd Place Match (Scoutmaster Lumpus vs. Sam & Max). After this, winners were announced for this Match: Sam & Max. On August 24, Prabowo opened the poll for the finals (Milo Murphy vs. Jigglypuff). Afterwards, the winner of the tournament was revealed: Milo Murphy. Post-Tournament I'm just making credits but it is spammed by Mr. E and Mick S P O O K Y Squirrel, because he spamming about winner and it gives you Copyright and Community Guidelines Strike, Milo Murphy's takeover was began on September 1. Category:Channel events